


Never seen anything quite like you tonight

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: Basically, it's smut and cuteness.





	

It was hard to focus, that is all Ethan knew. He didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about, probably something regarding the program. All he knew was that the off the shoulder red dress she was wearing hugged all the right curves. Her hourglass figure more prominent the more he stared, her legs, which were partially hidden by the podium going on for miles, her feet decorated with red pumps that made her only a few inches taller. Her hair, which was usually pulled up by a ponytail was collected in a messy manner and pinned into a bun. Strategic strands of hair being left out to frame her face. One strand reached her shoulders, which made him catch the freckles that were visible on her chest and the front of her shoulders. 

The sound of her clearing her throat caused him to jump out of his thoughts. His glazed eyes moving away from her and to the table. As she continued talking he glanced back over at her, the smirk on her face confirming to him that he had indeed been caught. Leanne kept her voice smooth, yet firm as she finished her speech to the new first year residents. As she concluded the room clattered in applause, she stepped down from the podium, which gave Ethan full view of her legs. The dress was barely past her knees, torturing him. Leanne made her way back to the table, which housed the other attendings and Campbell. Pulling back her chair and taking a seat next to Ethan, her tongue darted out as she licked her lips. He had looked away the moment she sat down, his hand reaching for the water he had chosen, despite the event, they were both on call. Leanne in turn reached for her glass of water and took a long, slow sip. Licking her red clad lips she set it down, glancing in Ethan’s direction. A smirk played on her lips as she looked away. 

“You on call tonight, right?”

Leanne turned in the direction of Campbell, humming, she nodded. “Yes, I’ll relieve Dr. Guthrie in about an hour or so.”

Campbell nodded at her remark, “And you, Dr. Willish?”

Her brow rose as no answer was heard from her right side, she brought her leg out to nudge him lightly. Ethan jumped at the contact, “Erm, yeah what she said.”

Surprisingly Campbell didn’t notice a thing, he just nodded and went back to the conversation at the table. Leanne turned towards Ethan, another smirk playing on her lips. 

“Distracted are we?”

She felt him lean closer, his cologne more evident, the musky smell filling her senses and causing her to hum lightly. Ethan crossed his right arm over his left, his fingers touching her bare skin. Leanne shivered lightly, her eyes glancing down at his fingers as they drew light circles on her arm. 

Leaning back she cleared her throat, which caused him to pull back from her. “I think I’m going to head back to the hospital.”

“Already?”

She turned in Campbell’s direction, giving him a short nod. “I want to get some paperwork done before shift.” 

“You want me to bring you guys back some desert?”

Scooting her chair back she nodded, reaching for her phone and small clutch. “That sounds good, thanks Will.” 

Ethan got up as well, giving their boss a smile before following Leanne out of the small conference room that held the event. He was careful to keep his distance, for no one knew of their blooming relationship. Slowing his pace he smirked as he watched her walk ahead of him, Leanne knew what he was doing, he had done it a million times before. So, teasingly she made her sway more noticeable. When they got outside Leanne held her hand out for a cab, turning towards him she leaned more to her right side. 

“Care to share cab?”

Shoving his hands in his pockets he nodded, “Not at all.”

As the cab pulled up to the curb he stepped forward, opening the door for her and waiting for her to slip in before doing so himself. Leanne blurted out the address and soon the cab was leaving the small hotel and heading back towards Angels Memorial. 

Ethan took this opportune moment to put his hand on her knee. Stolen moments, that is what it was coming to. Until they were both ready to announce whatever it was they were doing, it was quick moments in the locker room when no one was watching, it was late night hours at his place or hers. He looked over in her direction as his hand roamed higher, he moved himself closer, his lips brushing her shoulders. 

She hummed out to him, her hand lightly taking his own. He was intoxicating, exciting, and he made her feel nerves she had forgotten existed. As they pulled up to the hospital he pulled back, his palms running against his slacks as he then reached for the door. He fished some cash out of his pocket and handed it to the cab driver through the passenger window. Ethan stepped back from the cab and followed her into the hospital. 

It wasn’t every day their co-workers saw them dressed to the nine’s, per say. He was sure he wasn’t anything to look at, but Leanne, he could look at her every day dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. 

“Aye - daddy, you looking nice tonight.”

Leanne rolled her eyes, waving off Jesse’s comment as he just laughed. He moved from the nurses station, his brows furrowing a bit. “Aren’t you a bit early for shift?”

She turned around, walking backwards for a moment. “I have a pile of paperwork that I have been neglecting, I’m going to try and get that done before.” 

“Alright, I’ll page ya’ if anything comes in.”

Smiling she waved to Jesse, and continued back down the hallway that would lead her to her office. Ethan licked his lips, turning on his heels and following her. He glanced back, noting that Jesse had continued to do whatever it was he was doing before they walked in. He rounded the corner to her office, the door still open, he slipped inside and shut the door, quickly he locked it and turned around. 

Leanne smirked to herself, “Took you long enough Willis.”

Pressing his lips together he leaned against the door, admiring the sight that was before his eyes. She had her back turned to him, already discarded her heels, which made her smaller in stature. Pushing away from the door he closed the space between them, his hands running up the fabric of her dress before he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I had to make sure no one saw, Rorish.”

Turning around in his arms she pressed her back side against the edge of her desk. Humming she put her hands to his chest. “Good.”

Ethan leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers. He heard her sigh softly before tilting her head back. “You look damn good in this dress.” 

Smirking she ran her hands up his chest, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Leanne arched as his hands ran up her back, toying with the zipper of her dress. She felt him lean towards her, his lips pressing against her exposed neck. She tilted her head back, her eyes slipping closed as his warm breath tickled her skin. Ethan left one hand on her back as the other snaked up, going to her hair that was still pinned. He sought out the clip that had been holding it up and slipped it easily out of her hair, Leanne let out a soft breath as her hair fell from its constraints. She could hear the clip fall against her desk as he then ran his fingers into her hair. 

“Ethan -” 

His name was a plea, a cry for him to stop, but at the same time a cry for him to keep going. He trailed his lips from her neck to her own, his teeth grazing her bottom lip as his body pressed against hers more. Covering her mouth with his own, his hand leaving her hair and finding the zipper again. He pulled it down, and Leanne moaned into his mouth as she felt the fabric loosen against her body. Ethan broke their connection as he reached his hands up and pulled down the fabric of her dress, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her collarbone. His hand running against her skin, against her freckles that he love so much. 

“I have to get ready for work.”

Smiling against her skin he nodded, “And I’m helping you.”

Leanne let out a low laugh, her hands going to his shoulders and then moving down to his dress shirt. Her fingers playing with the fabric before undoing the buttons. Her hands pushed back his dress shirt, exposing his white undershirt and dog tags. Her index finger ran over the chain lightly, which caused him to squirm and bring her closer. 

He finished unzipping the dress, his hands coming in contact with her skin. Noting that she wasn't wearing a bra. Ethan smirked his cheek pressing against her own, “You are the devil.” 

Licking her lips Leanne untucked his undershirt from his slacks, pushing his dress shirt off Ethan stepped back. He freed his arms from the shirt and tossed it over to the small couch in her office. He then moved to pull the undershirt off and toss it on the floor near her desk. Leanne's hands took no time in making contact with his warm skin, leaning forward she kissed his collarbone tenderly, her hands snaking around to his back as she continued up to his neck. Ethan ran his hands up her arms, his head tilting back as she lightly bit at his skin. Leanne took this moment in the grasp of her hands and bit down, eliciting a hiss from him before he pulled back. 

He moved his hands to her face, his palms gently holding her as he shook his head. A wicked grin etching on her lips as she ran her fingernails against his skin. “You drive me crazy - you know that?”

Humming she leaned back, bringing him with her as she started to sit more on her desk. “I know.” His hands fell from her face as he ran them down the sides of her body, his fingers collecting the fabric of her red dress as he got to her thighs. He inched the fabric up, a smirk etching on her lips as he leaned forward, causing her to lean back. His hands left her legs as he pushed back some items on her desk. The sound of charts, paper and a few pens filled the room - normally Leanne would care, the mess she would have to clean up later, but at this moment no such thoughts filled her mind. 

She felt a rise of excitement course through her body as he grabbed her hips, bringing her to the edge of the desk as his hands then worked diligently at his belt. Leannes legs hooked behind his knees, causing him to lose his balance momentarily. Ethan smirked at her, leaning forward again and taking her lips with his own, his tongue pushing hers apart as he ran it along her own. Humming to him her hands sought out skin, her fingers drawing lazy circles along his forearms as he let his pants fall slightly. Ethan groaned out to her, his hands running up her legs and pushing her dress upwards enough to get access. He found the lace fabric of her panties and started to pull them down. To assist Leanne lifted her hips off the desk, the ease of the lace leaving her skin causing her to moan. 

Ethan pulled back, shoving her underwear into his slacks pocket. His hands never missing a beat as she lowered herself back down on the desk. He closed the space between them, his hand guiding himself to her as he pulled back and pushed inside of her. Leanne tilted her head back, the overwhelming feeling of her nerves coursing through her body causing her to shiver. Ethan pulled his hips back, only to connect with hers once again, his breath hitched in his throat as his hands found her hips again, keeping her in place. Her legs lazily loosened around him, their bodies starting to form a perfect dance as he found her neck with his lips. 

Teeth grazed along her skin, irritating it enough to make a red mark - one she would most likely carry throughout the day. Leanne’s back arched as he sucked at her neck, a hiss escaping her throat as the waves of passion flooded her body. Whispers of his name slipped from her tongue, Ethan lifted his head, one of his hands letting go of her hip as it went around to her back. Steadying her as he continued his movements. Her hands let go of his arms as she lifted them and flattened them against his shoulders. She could feel his muscles tense and then relax as he picked his pace. Her calves flexed against his pants covered legs, her toes stretching out as she felt the familiar tightening in her core. 

“Ethan --”

He pressed his body against hers, his other hand dropping from her hip to flatten against the cool wood surface of the desk. He moved to press his cheek against hers, whispering for her to let go, to give her to him. At his words she closed her eyes, her jaw tensing as she could no longer hold on to her release. Wave after wave of passion hit her body, her skin forming goosebumps as he completely consumed her. She couldn’t help the cry of his name slip from her throat and out into the air. Ethan kissed lightly against her skin as he let her name slip from his own lips - only quiet enough for her to hear the plea. He kept his hips moving, not daring to stop the feeling that only she could bring to him. 

Leanne’s fingers gripped at his shoulders, desperation and utter need for him clouding her mind as he kept his hips slowed. Ethan broke the contact of kisses at her neck and trailed them down to her chest. The freckles that decorated her skin driving him insane, as he stopped his hand left the desk, fingers lightly tracing her collarbone. 

Letting out a small giggle she bit her lip, “I can’t believe we just did that - here.” In turn Ethan smiled as well, his eyes dancing with amusement as he then kissed her again. 

Humming into his mouth she dropped her hands from his shoulders and down his chest, her nails dragging against the skin once more. Ethan pulled back from their kiss, “We should get dressed for shift.”

Reluctantly Leanne nodded, her legs dropping from behind his knees, causing him to pull back and break the connection they held. Letting out a soft sigh she sat up, her small feet connecting to the poorly carpeted floor. Ethen, however, moved back to her, his arms wrapping around her and bringing her close. “Lets just escape out the back door and go home.”

Smiling wider she leaned to him, “I would love nothing more - but there is no back door.”  


Defeated Ethan groaned, “You are right.”

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him hastily and then flattened her feet back on the floor. Pulling away from his arms she went over to the couch that held her backpack with the items she would need for the shift. Ethan turned as he pulled his slacks back up, swift movements made by his hands as he buckled his belt up and then reached for his shirt. He watched as she stripped herself of the red fabric, her hands moving just as easily as they would during a trauma to put on and clasp her bra. He never knew that a woman getting dressed would be as erotic as one getting undressed. But there was something about her - the way her body moved and swayed as she put on her shirt and then her scrubs top. She slipped into another pair of panties and then her scrubs bottoms. Lightly tying the strings at the top. 

The way she collected each item, her badge, pens, pager - it had been rehearsed a million times, not a beat was missed even as she collected her hair and threw it up in a loose ponytail, a few strands freeing themselves at their own will. Shoving the red dress in her backpack she went to the mess of paperwork and other items on the floor. He finished buttoning up his shirt as she discarded the items back on the desk - not caring of the disarray they lay in. “You missed a button.”

His hands dropped from the blue fabric as she walked over to him, her fingers undoing the buttons he had messed up and correcting them. When she was finished she ran her hands over the wrinkled fabric, a small smile pulling at her lips. “I should get out there.”

Ethan nodded as she moved away once again - her feet pushing into her nike sneakers. She moved past him and to the door, biting her lip she unlocked the door knob and pulled the door opened. The bustle of the hospital greeting her as she turned back to him. “I’ll see you later?” 

He watched - more like stared as she held a soft glow about her, one he knew he put there. Nodding at his words he shoved his hands in his pockets. Starting to head to the door himself, “Definitely” 

Leanne smiled and stepped out in the hallway, halting - causing her tennis shoes to squeak as she did so. “Jesse-” 

“I was just coming to get you, three victims from a traffic accident coming in, ETA about fifteen.”

Nodding she patted his shoulder, “Let’s get to work then mama.” She moved down the hallway, leaving Jesse standing near her office door. 

Ethan stepped out, watching her walk away, a grin etching on his face as he was oblivious to Jesse standing there. 

“You gonna work in your suit boss?”

Snapping out his trance he looked over at the head nurse, his brow raising as he shook his head. He moved out into the hallway, following Leanne out. Jesse cleared his throat, his hand reaching out to lightly stop Ethan. 

“Locker room’s the other way.” 

“Right-” Ethan turned quickly and headed in the opposite direction - Jesse watched as he left down the hallway, shaking his head he sighed, going in the direction that Leanne went to get ready for the incoming trauma.


End file.
